theoreticalfandomcom-20200215-history
Postmodernism
Postmodernism''' 'is a form of literature adapted after the first and second world wars where authors completely rejected meaning of their work in literature. "I am simply not interested, at this point, in creating narrative scenes between characters." ''-Lydia Davis 'About-' Post modernism is a literary theory which started around the 1950s and early 60s. The authors who are associated with postmodernism tend to reject all meaning of their work and instead try to install multiple meanings, or a lot of authors just lack complete meaning in their work. So there is no way right or wrong way of interpreting this kind of literature. Along with this, authors also reject the boundaries between "high" and "low" forms of art. Not only does this piece of work have really no meaning or one correct way of looking at it, it became a new way of thinking for most people and most authors. After the two world wars, people really started to open up and question everything. Postmodern authors wrote multi-sided works of literature to make all arguments about that piece to be correct. Postmodernism brought together many new ideas and many new ways to write, think, and speak. Some novels and most poems go very in depth and are hard to really get a grasp on the meaning and the theme. Postmodernism in literature is impossible to dig deep and get a reall, one hundred percent meaning. Because authors interpret their works in many ways and have no real truth, there is never a right or a wrong way to interpret or talk about postmodern pieces of literature whether is be novels, short stories, or poems. 'Important Authors-' These are just a few authors who were best known for postmodern work in literature. ''Martin Heidegger 1889-1976 One of the biggest influencers in the mostmodernism realm. His book entitled, "Being and Time", is considered one of the most important works of the 20th century in Philosophy. Martin was very open minded and used a lot of questions in reguards to nature and science. Richard Rorty 1931-2007'' Mr. Rorty was a man who thought outside the box. Rorty's biggest work was studying Brazilian tribes who violated everything Richard Rorty believed in. He described his experiences with much detail, like, how alot of the tribe looked like a deck of playing cards; king, queen, joker, etc. Rorty talked about many postmodern ideas which were so out there that they never seemed to make it to any higher authority. 'Three Important Postmodern Pieces-' The Things They Carried Book by Tim O'Brien Catch-22 Book by Joseph Heller American Psycho Book by Bret Easton Ellis Works Citied: - Davis, Lydia. "Quotes About Postmodernism." (107 Quotes). N.p., n.d. Web. 29 Nov. 2015. - Fleming, James. "Postmodernism in Literature: Definition & Examples." Study. N.p., n.d. Web. 29 Nov. 2015. - Rothstein, Edward. "Postmodern Thoughts, Illuminated by the Practices of a Premodern Tribe." The New York Times. The New York Times, 17 June 2007. Web. 29 Nov. 2015. - Saint, Emily. "Martin Heidegger and His Effects on Postmodernism." Wordpress. N.p., n.d. Web. 29 Nov. 2015.